


This is my job, nothing more

by sunshine_528



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, F/M, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform, The reader having a crappy ex, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_528/pseuds/sunshine_528
Summary: Knowing steve for almost ten years, you never knew that you would fall in love with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 20





	This is my job, nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentioning of kidnapping.

College (10 years ago)

“Please, can I go? I know the college is far away but this is something I really want.” You begged. Ever since you and your family visited New York when you were sixteen and you discovered the varieties of their colleges. 

“No. it’s too far from our kingdom.” His voice was wobbly, full of worry. 

It was far but that wasn’t what he was worried about. He was more worried about you leave and being over three thousand miles away.

This is something you’ve dreamed of doing since you were sixteen years old, not because you didn’t like the colleges that your kingdom has but because they never seem to have the majors that you are interested in but the colleges in New York, had the most fascinating majors.

“Richard, just let her go. She’s been wanting this for the past two years. You think she’s just gonna give up because you told her no?” Your mom knew how bad you wanted this and was already on board but you just had to convince your father. 

It was hard to stay still, you couldn’t stop swaying and fiddling with the charm bracelet your best friend gave you. You’ve loved art since you were a kid and always enjoyed watching cartoons and while trying to create your own art style by carefully examining the characters on your TV screen.

“Fine. You can go but on one condition; We pay for the first two years of your tuition and you get a job and save up to pay for the other two.” Sure he was worried about you but he knew that you could handle yourself, especially with the self-defense training you took last year.

You screeched causing your parents to cover their ears because of how loud you were. Running up to the throne, you enveloped your dad in a hug. “Thank you! Thank you, Dad!!” You buried your face in his shirt to muffle your tears. “I won’t let you down I promise.” 

So far your semester at Maple-Hills institute of art (name via fantasy generator) has had its ups and downs. You’ve tried to keep your head down and mind your business while trying to pass your classes but even with your bodyguards there to protect you people still found a way to warm themselves into your heart with the intention of using you for some sort of gain. 

From the closed door they can hear you muffled sobs. The redhead guarding the door felt bad for you, she and Steve only heard bits and pieces and it seemed a lot like being dumped. The redhead hesitated before speaking/

“Maybe one of us should check on her? And see if she’s okay.”

“Natasha, we’re her bodyguards not her friends and it and it isn’t exactly part of our job description. We’re supposed to be protecting her from danger not comforting her because her boyfriend dumped her.” 

The death glare Natasha gave Steve would considered extremely deadly, even deadly enough for Steve to give in and ultimately regret the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Alright I’ll go check on her.”

Knocking he peeked his head in before coming in and shutting the door. “Your highness, are you okay?” He asked as he pulled out the computer chair at your desk and sat down in it. 

Sniffling, you tried your best to blink away the tears while putting a fake smile on your face. “Please don’t call me that.” Anyone would kill to be a princess but you always hated being one. You just wanted to have a normal life without living your life under a microscope.

“I’m sorry, I just came to check on you. I heard the best between you and your boyfriend.“

You scoff before speaking in a quiet tone. “He’s not my boyfriend anymore. He dumped me because he found someone else and because he was using me due to my royal status.” you hated being treated this way, wherever you went everyone seemed to want to one thing and one thing only from you. “I don’t really care that he dumped me. I just care about the fact that how everyone thinks it’s okay to use me because of who me and my parents are.”

“It isn’t something that people should consider okay but they ignore it anyways to get their 15 minutes of fame, only to end up being a nobody when no one wants to shove a live camera in their face.” Steve talked to her trying to provide her with some reassurance.

He’s been used by countless amounts of his ex’s whether it was for sex, or to do things that’ll jump start their career because of how many celebrities he has to protect and due to how much money he makes protecting important people. 

“Don’t listen to anyone putting negative thoughts into your head. Just ignore them and keep doing your thing, y/n. Don’t let them get to you.” He told you, part of him wonders why he never listened to his own advice. 

You did feel a bit better but this was something that was also to be put off to the side and dealt with later. As in when you see your parents again to talk over, you haven’t told them but you were planning on abdicating your royal title and the royal duties that came along with it. This is something you’ve been planning on doing since you were eighteen, being a princess or inheriting the throne in order to become queen isn’t something you want. All your life you wished just to have a few seconds alone by yourself, just to have some privacy but you can’t because 24/7 you have guards following you around. You just want to have a life of your own instead of feeling the urge to go off on people constantly because they won’t let you bey. 

This was something that bugged you for years and it upsets you a lot because of all the things you missed out on because of your life. You’ve lived your whole life under a microscope because of who you are and who your parents are. Being a princess has put your life at risk multiple times. People tried to kidnap you as a kid for ransom. You’ve had an ex-friend blackmail you and your family for money because of some pictures of you smoking weed at a frat party. And the worst of all was having someone you fell in love with hurt you. You didn’t know what was the worst her lying about being in love with you or once again being used for their own benefit because you were a princess. This wasn’t the life you wanted to live, you didn’t want to criticized and attacked because of how you live your life and your parents actions.

Now (10 years later)

It made headlines worldwide when you abdicated your right to the throne to move to New York. And it worried your parents because since you gave up everything to have a different life, a lot of your privileges being taken away because of what you did but you didn’t care because this is as close as it comes to having a normal life. But your parents did care, you fought against them assigning you another bodyguard, even though you aren’t a princess anymore they cared about your safety and cares about what happens to you because you’re their daughter. 

Shock was what covered your face. The guy you’ve known for ten years and have been in love with for the last two is currently standing at your door. 

“It’s nice to see you aga-” He was cut off after you slammed the door shut in his face. 

Why is he here? The last time you heard from him was almost a year ago, the both of you became close friends after you left New York after you graduated. The two kept in contact with phone calls and text messages. Which died down after he began dating someone else. The sounds of your feet echoed throughout the quiet apartment as you paced back and forth. Your pacing was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Taking a couple of deep breaths you braced yourself for what was behind the door.

He had a look of confusion and worry on his face, “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, I’m just surprised it’s been a while since I last saw you.” Plastering a fake smile on your face, you invited him into your apartment. “Come in!”

“What are you doing here?” You asked curiously, it has been a while since you kind of purposely drifted away before you found out he had begun dating someone. 

“I just wanted to see you. It’s been a while since we last saw each other.” He told you. 

The past year the both of you have drifted apart, you rarely talked and when you did it was single sentences and short replies. He’d always wondered why until one day his ex pointed it out and it lead to their break up.

“Why? Steve we haven’t talked in almost a year and you know why.” You expressed, your voice filled with hurt and anguish. 

You’ve cared about steve for ten years of your life and loved him for two of them. It hurt you when the both of you drifted apart but you thought it was for the best. You couldn’t stand watching him date someone that wasn’t you. You hated watching him kiss her or do anything with her. It just reminded you that all you were was his friend and that’s all you thought about when you were around them. 

“I know. And I’m sorry, I didn’t realize me dating Stella hurt you.” He could see the pain in your eyes and all he wanted to do was take it away.

Tears began streaming down your cheeks as your voice cracked. “Steve I’ve loved you for the past two years and when you started dating Stella. I hated seeing you two together, I used to dream of me falling asleep in your arms. Even though I wasn’t yours and I might not ever be.” Sniffling you used your sleeve to wipe away your tears. “I pushed you away because I thought it was for the best. I didn’t want to ruin your happiness with Stella. Maybe it’s for the best if you just leave.”

Maneuvering around him you tried to leave the room, leaving him to let himself out but he stopped you.

“Y/N please just listen to what I have to say. Please?” Pausing you turned towards him, waiting for what he has to say. “Me and stella broke up. A huge reason for me and her breaking up, was me realizing that I was in love with someone else. Y/N, I love you and you’re the one I want to be with.”

You didn’t know that it would turn out like this, over all the scenarios going on in your head you expected him to reject you causing the both of you to drift further apart. 

Gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, you pulled him down by his shirt, kissing him. As you pressed your soft lips pressed against his, everything around you faded away. The passion and the tenderness of the kiss made the metaphoric butterflies inside your belly flutter. It felt like you were on cloud nine, you never imagined this day happening and you were glad it did. Gripping your waist he pulled you closer as the kiss deepened. 

You asked breathlessly as you pulled away. “Why’d you wait so long to tell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Also if you notice an error or two it's because i posted the unedited version.


End file.
